


Школьная история

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Подглядывать, наверное, нехорошо. Зато иногда приятно. Написанная на кинк-фест зарисовка, раскрывающая тему патронусов, девичьих... прелестей и мальчиковых развлечений





	Школьная история

Вечер не задался с самого начала. Впрочем, как и предыдущие два на этой неделе, а заодно семь на прошлой.  
  
Мальсибер откинулся на спинку кресла, расхохотался:  
– А хватил ли тебе полчаса?  
Розье покраснел:  
– Ну, на час свалите, что ли... Да быстрей, расселись тут. Снейп, тебя тоже касается!  
– Так он учебником прикроется, его и не видно будет. Потом расскажет, если будет о чем.  
– Если еще минут пять тут просидите, точно не будет, – занервничал Розье. Однокурсники потянулись из спальни, посмеиваясь и перебрасываясь сальными шуточками. – Сне-ейп!  
Северус неохотно поднялся. С этими свиданиями не дадут нормально позаниматься. Вечно кто-то из одноклассников смотрит собачьими глазами и предлагает пойти погулять-развеяться... Пока на улице было тепло, еще куда ни шло, но сейчас... Вон, пока от теплицы после гербологии дотащился, полные ботинки снега, подошва опять отклеилась... Не забыть заклинание подновить...  
  
Вышел в коридор, с силой захлопнув за собой дверь, и отправился искать пустой класс. Нашел на третьем этаже, но только устроился на последний парте, как в коридоре послышались шаги. На всякий случай Снейп наложил на себя дезиллюминационное: не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать.  
– Давай сюда, – дверь в класс приоткрылась, в проеме показалась знакомая до зубовного скрежета лохматая башка. Поттер! Нет, сегодня определенно не его, Северуса, вечер! – Пусто, заходи!  
  
«Даже не проверил, есть ли кто в классе, – потрясенно выдохнул Снейп. – И с этим придурком, говорят, теперь встречается...»  
Лили.  
Его Лили протиснулась в класс вслед за гриффиндорским выпендрежником и моментально бросилась к нему на шею. Тот тоже не растерялся: впился в ее губы, зашарил руками по спине, лаская, поглаживая.  
  
«Лили...» – от мысли, что его подруга... да какое там, его единственная целует какую-то мразь, у Снейпа в глазах потемнело. С трудом заставил себя оставаться на месте. В конце концов, он сам был виноват, не сумев ее удержать. Теперь только и остается, что сидеть и смотреть... Так, на всякий случай. Если Поттер вдруг позволит себе лишнее. Северус вдруг ясно представил, как Поттер лезет под юбку к Лили, та отшатывается, зовет на помощь... Кто знает, возможно после того, как он поставит на место зарвавшуюся «звезду», его любимая...  
  
– Ты такая сладкая, – Поттер, наконец, оторвался от губ Лили. Дышит, будто только что на Астрономическую башню взбежал, глаза затуманены... Гад. Сбросил свою мантию и начал стягивать с нее. Вот, сейчас... Сейчас она очнется и...  
Мантия черной горкой легла на пол, но Лили и не думала протестовать. Напротив, сама начала расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Поттера! А тот и рад – водит носом по ее груди, зубами теребит пуговицы на белой форменной блузке, рычит – видимо, их чертов факультетский символ изображает! Вот загорелая короткопалая ладонь скрылась под складками юбки...  
«Ну же, Лили, ну я прошу тебя!»  
– Дже-еймс... – она чуть откинулась назад, оперлась на ближайшую парту, чуть расставила ноги.  
«Что же этот гад делает, что она так довольно постанывает?»  
Лили склонила голову на плечо Поттера, рыжая коса расплелась. Северусу всегда нравилось смотреть, как Лили сдувает локон со лба, вот и сейчас глаз отвести не мог.  
А потом взгляд как-то сам опустился, с чуть приоткрытых губ – ниже, в вырез давно расстегнутой чуть ли не до пояса блузки. Груди у Лили оказалась небольшие, острые, с темными навершиями сосков. Когда они в последний раз купались вместе, ничего подобного не было. Только с тех пор уже столько лет прошло, и Северус не раз и не два задумывался, какая она стала. Похожа ли на других девушек? Оказалось – нет, не похожа. Намного прекраснее.  
  
Вот и Поттер глухо застонал:  
– Не могу больше...  
Развернул Лили, нагнул над партой, юбка уже на спине, а чертовы Поттеровы лапы, наверняка способные только метлу полировать, обводят золотистые снитчи на ее белых трусах.  
– Ого... Не знал, что ты такая поклонница квиддича.  
– Сюрприз, – хихикнула она и тут же громко, протяжно застонала: Поттер забрался пальцами куда-то под белую ткань, водит ими туда сюда... – Ну же-е... Дже-еймс, ну сколько можно?..  
– Попроси.  
  
«Правильно! Попроси этого гада пойти и трахнуть ободранного низзла, а потом засунуть свой хер себе в...»  
  
– Хочу-у... Ну пожа-алуйста...  
  
«Не-ет!»  
  
Дважды упрашивать эту сволочь не пришлось: вжикнул молнией, и брюки сразу же сползли чуть ли не до колен, обнажая крепкие белые ягодицы. Провел пальцами по своему члену, замычал довольно... Рывком стянул с Лили трусы и вошел – резко, одним движением.  
  
Северус сидел и тупо смотрел, как тонкие пальцы Лили сжимают парту: ногти побелели, плетеный браслет на запястье вздрагивает в такт толчкам... Как Поттер ласкает ее грудь... Как движется блестящий от смазки член... Слышал тяжелое дыхание и стоны обоих... И умирал при мысли о том, что если бы не одна глупая ошибка – на месте гриффиндорского придурка мог бы быть он. Его руки скользили бы сейчас по нежной, теплой коже, ему бы подавалась навстречу потерявшая голову от страсти Лили, его имя она бы выдыхала...  
– Дже-еймс...  
– Хорошая моя...  
  
Толстый, влажный член с крупной розовой головкой выскользнул, закачался, кажется, совсем близко, пока Поттер усаживал Лили на парту. А Снейп поймал себя на желании подставить ладонь под этот неутомимый хер, ощутить его теплую тяжесть... От этой мысли собственный пах будто горячей волной обдало, брюки вдруг стали тесными, яйца заныли, требуя прикоснуться к ним, потереться...  
  
Лили легла на спину, широко раздвинула ноги, согнув их в коленях. Темные волосики у нее там наверняка теплые и влажные, провести ладонью, наслаждаясь их бархатистой мягкостью...  
Возбуждение неотвратимо спадало, и Снейп не мог сказать, нравится ему это или нет...  
  
Вот Поттер, так же резко, как и в первый раз, вошел в нее, и Снейп так явно ощутил это проникновение, будто это он лежал сейчас на парте, расставив ноги, чувствуя спиной чуть прохладное и шершавое дерево и наслаждаясь каждым толчком. Брюки снова чуть не лопнули. Да, сомнений не было – у него стоял! У него, мать их всех растак, встало на Поттера!  
  
Расстегивать ширинку не стал, хотя эти все равно бы не услышали... Двигал ладонью туда-сюда, в такт движения этого... этого...  
– Ну же, Джеймс! – Лили вцепилась теперь уже в его запястья: жилистые, покрытые короткими волосками... Снейп представил, как тоже поглаживает чуть выступающие косточки, впивается ногтями, оставляя метки...  
«Ну, же, Джеймс!»  
  
Оргазма такой силы у него еще не было...  
Потом будто через толстое стекло наблюдал, как парочка, напоследок немного друг друга пооблизывав, приводила в порядок одежду. Вот снова поцеловались, но уже спокойно, нежно.  
– Я пойду первая, ты потом.  
– Но..  
– Увидимся, – Лили на прощанье чмокнула Потте... Джеймса в уголок рта и скрылась за дверью.  
  
  
Этот придурок вдруг завопил, будто гиппогрифф весной, взмахнул палочкой:  
– Экспекто патронум!  
Вырвавшийся из палочки серебристый олень проскакал прямо перед носом у Снейпа. Тот непроизвольно дернулся, и лежавший рядом тяжелый учебник рухнул на пол с грохотом, который наверняка слышали и в подземельях, и на Астрономической. Поттер тоже оказался не глухим:  
– Кто здесь? Хоменум ревелио!  
«Надо же, вспомнил... придурок», – от заклинания у Снейпа чуть защипало кожу, а красноватое свечение обволокло его фигуру, делая ее видимой. Что ж, можно снимать дезилюминационное...  
  
– Снейп?!  
– Экспелиармус! – «Ну что, что будешь делать, один и без палочки?»  
Но Поттер не смутился:  
– Ты что, все время здесь торчал? Охренеть можно! Ну что, узнал что-нибудь новое?  
  
«Врезать этому мудаку любым заклинанием. Да. А не смотреть, как тот теребит пряжку ремня, и не думать, как было бы хорошо помочь ему ее расстегнуть!»  
  
– Эй... Что замолк? – Поттер шагнул к нему, и Снейп вскинул палочку. – Эй, да у тебя же стоит! Что, Сопливус, так и не кончил? Смотрел-смотрел, и не смог? Может, помочь?  
– Помоги, – прошептал одними губами. Но Поттер услышал: вон, глаза чуть не выскочили...  
– Сопливус, ты вообще от недогреба двинулся? Эй, я же пошутил!  
– А я – нет, – рванул его за плечи, прижался губами ко рту, ожидая, что в любой момент Поттер двинет ему кулаком. И тогда наваждение спадет, и они снова станут нормальными... Нормальными врагами. И не будет ни привкуса крови от прокушенной губы, ни скользящего по его зубам языка, ни упирающегося в его ноющий пах члена... Члена Поттера.  
  
– У тебя тоже стоит. – Почти обвинение.  
– Точно, – горячее дыхание у виска. – Охренеть, Сопливус... Охренеть можно...  
Глаза у Поттера шальные, руки умело расстегивают ремень, стягивают штаны.  
Что ж, значит можно и самому распустить красно-золотой галстук, дернуть ворот его рубашки и прижаться губами к тонкой ключице – грубо, будто стараясь сломать ее поцелуем-укусом.  
– А-а-а... Сопливус, сдурел? – а сам только ближе придвигается, трется членом о его пах. И Снейп не выдержал: сжал ладонью, осторожно, будто примериваясь. А ведь и правда тяжелый оказался. И горячий. И...  
– Ах-х! – теперь Поттер взялся за член Снейпа... Они что, так и будут друг другу дрочить и мычать?  
  
– Ложись, что ли... сука... – и Снейп на секунду застыл, сердце ёкнуло. Что, вот так все и будет?  
А потом опустился спиной на парту, с которой недавно встала Лили.  
Поттер с силой развел его ноги, чуть коснулся скользкими пальцами рефлекторно сжавшегося ануса. Погладил там, потыкался сперва пальцами, то и дело поплевывая на них и проверяя, легко ли входят. Потом теплой, влажной головкой. И вдруг резко, слишком уж резко для мгновенно напрягшегося Снейпа, вошел. От боли дыхание перехватило, едва удалось сдержать крик. Но Поттер, кажется, уже и сам понял, что что-то не так: стал двигаться осторожно, и острая боль стихла... Сперва перешла в тупую, терпимую, потом и вовсе перестала ощущаться, а от ритмичных толчков внутри даже приятно. Особенно когда вот так... еще, твою же, еще вот так, глубже, задевая там что-то, и хочется стонать и подаваться навстречу, сильней и сильней...  
И запястья поттеровские сжать, как мечтал недавно, чтобы остались красные следы от пальцев и неглубокие, наполненные кровью вмятины от ногтей. И пусть потом объясняется, откуда что взялось, скотина!  
А тому будто и дела нет – сжал пальцами член Снейпа, ласкает неосторожно, рывками, и сам подвывает от наслаждения.  
  
– Сука-ты-Сопливус-ненави... – успел услышать до того, как его накрыло: ярким, невозможным, ни с чем не сравнимым.  
  
– О-хре-не-еть... – «Он вообще другие слова знает?»  
Поттер вытер со лба что-то белое, облизал пальцы.  
– Ну, блять... Никогда еще со мной такого не было... Сопливус, по-хорошему, тебя сейчас надо или прибить, или заобливиэйтить.  
– Валяй, – Снейп протянул ему его палочку. Убить не убьет, а от воспоминаний о том, как отдавался этому мерзавцу, поскуливая, будто течная сука, и сам бы рад избавиться.  
– Да пошел ты, – махнул рукой Поттер. И вдруг вскинулся: – Может, повторим? Ну, не сейчас... Когда у тебя задница заживет. На следующей неделе, в Хогсмиде, а? Ты «Кабанью голову» знаешь? Я тебя там буду ждать. Второй этаж, первая дверь слева.  
– Кто ж эту дыру не знает, – усмехнулся Снейп. – Это ведь туда рекомендуется с собственным стаканом ходить?  
Поттер усмехнулся:  
– Все может быть. Только я ведь тебя туда нихрена не пить зову, Сопли... Снейп.


End file.
